Nobody wants to see them together
by delux
Summary: Aerrow and Piper are finally together. That's great, right? Well not everbody thinks so and it looks like Aerrow and Piper are going to have it tough before they reach paradise. Tis my first story, so please don't flame.
1. The Visit

**Hi! The Metallica Rose here.**

**This is my first story so please don't flame if you don't like.**

**Chapter 1-The Visit**

* * *

The sun slowly made its way into dark sky illuminating the many terras in the sky kingdom. The sun's bright rays shone the condor's windows into a certain red headed sky night's room. The light made his floppy red hair sparkle that blew away the storm hawks tactic officer who had been watching him sleep for the past two minutes. The girl also happened to be sharing the same bed that said sky night was sleeping on.

Piper blinked twice, not fully registering the dazzling light that sun's rays emitted. She groaned and turned over facing the rest of Aerrow's messy room. Clothes lay strewn across the floor, forgotten, from the previous night. Piper smiled as she remembered the event's that had taken place.

_Aerrow and Piper stumbled into Aerrow's dimly lit room attached at the lips. They were making out heavily and neither of them had any intention of stopping. Aerrow's arms had slid round Piper's petite waist and were leading her to his bed. They both get stumbling and were in serious danger of doing real harm to each other if they didn't stop to breathe. They at last reached the bed and both flopped __side by side onto the bed. _

_Piper pulled away because her lungs were in dire need of some oxygen. She was panting and was out of breath. "Is it me, or does that get better every time?"_

"_It's because of me, obviously__." He was grinning now._

"_Don't flatter yourself hotshot. You're not that great."_

"_Oh, really?" He arched his eyebrow and with a swift motion he had managed to trap Piper underneath his toned body. His hands grabbed hers and placed them above her head. _

"_Still don't think I'm great?" Aerrow asked with undeniable smirk graced upon his features._

"_I-" Anything Piper wanted to say was cut off due to Aerrow's soft lips crashing down on hers once again._

_They had made out for most of the night and snuggled unto they both fell into a peaceful slumber._

It had been one of the best nights of Piper's life and she was once again so happy that she was going out with Aerrow.

She sat up and was about to swing her slender legs out of the bed when a pair of arms shot out and grabbed her. Piper squealed as Aerrow tackled her back into the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Aerrow was once again on top of the surprised Piper.

"I thought you were asleep!" She was breathing heavily and struggled to calm herself down.

"Well I wasn't. So are you going to answer my question?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Umm…" Sensing the lapse in their banter, Piper was about to use her legs to kick him, which she thought he had forgotten about.

"Not really and don't you dare."

"Don't you dare what?" Piper asked feigning innocence.

"Kick me in the crotch," laughing at her shocked expression he continued "yes I do know you. Better than you think."

'Damn those eyes,' Piper thought to herself. 'I know I'm going to drown in them one day.'

"I love you." It was Aerrow's turn to be shocked; Piper's random declaration had startled him.

"Pi-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Anything Aerrow might have wanted to say was stopped by the person on the other side of the door.

"You guys better have your clothes on this time." Came the loud voice of the Storm hawks sharpshooter, Finn.

Aerrow looked down at the beautiful girl below him and let her slide out of the bed before telling Finn yes they their clothes on and he could come into the room.

Finn peered into the room with his hands over his eyes. Piper laughed at this.

"Finn why are you covering your eyes?"

"It's for precaution. You know, just in case." Finn gingerly took his hands away from his eyes sure that thye both were fully clothed and walked to stand in the middle of thethe room.

"Phew, that was close…why am I here again? Oh yeah! Starling here and she wants to see you Aerrow. What did you do this time?"

"What do you mean?" Asked a perplexed Aerrow.

"She's really angry about something. I mean, when I asked her what was up she gave me this look and if looks could kill I would be a dead man right about now."

"Okay, we'll be out in a few minutes."

--

Twenty minutes later a dishelved Piper and Aerrow stumbled into the hangar. Aerrow had several lipstick marks across he cheek that he was discreetly trying to wipe off and Piper had a purplish love bite on her neck that she had tried to hide (not so well) with concealer. Starling turned around to face the two with a hard glare stuck on her face.

"Hi Starling, what brings-" Piper began,

"Can I speak to Aerrow?" Starling interrupted Piper with a cold stare.

"Starling-"

"Now!"

Starling clearly meant business. Piper shot Aerrow a desperate look before departing from the hanger.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Remember this is my first story so please review!**

**Constuctive critism is welcome!**

**-The Metallica Rose**

**p.s Reviews make the world go round (actually just my world)**


	2. The Decision

**So yeah I'm back with Chapter 2!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and/or alerted my story.**

**A/N Sorry if Starling seems a bit OOC...I'm trying to portray something....cookies for those who can work it out**

**Chapter 2- The Decision**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"Hi Starling, what brings-" Piper began,_

_"Can I speak to Aerrow?" Starling interrupted Piper with a cold stare._

_"Starling-"_

_"Now!"_

_Starling clearly meant business. Piper shot Aerrow a desperate look before departing from the hanger._

* * *

"Starling I swear we didn't meant to burn down the orphanage! The Dark Ace was there and I had to make a split decision; it was either the orphanage or the Dark Ace! No one got hurt, much! A…and all of the orphans are safe!" Aerrow frantically shot out as soon as Piper was out of earshot.

"There's been rumour going around Atmos, Aerrow" Starling ignored Aerrow's outburst. "Do you care to enlighten me and tell me about said rumour?" Aerrow wasn't sure what rumour she was talking about; not that he knew he had any rumours being spread about him. He said as much to Starling. This caused her to rub her temples in small fluid actions. She was restraining herself from lashing out at the eighteen year old.

"So I would be correct to assume that you and your tactics officer are not romantically associated, am I right?" Aerrow gulped.

"Starling here's the thing-" Starling ignored him once again.

"I would also be correct in assuming that you are aware of the rule in the Sky Knight code of conduct, paragraph 378 sentences 405 'Sky knights and any other member of their team are forbidden to be infatuated with another member. If team members are found guilty of this, the relationship should be terminated or an immediate shut down of the team and severe punishment will follow.' You are aware of this rule Aerrow, right?"

"Yes, I do know the rule but-" All restraints, were long gone.

"That's what I thought! But it turns out you purposely disobeyed the Sky Knight code of conducts and involved yourself and Piper in a relationship that you know is illegal!" Aerrow stepped back involuntarily at her ferocity. Yes, he was scared but he was angry at Starling for involving Piper. There was no need.

Starling was beyond livid. Her vivid purple hair was quivering and her usual green eyes were alight with a furious fire that burned within.

"Aerrow, for some bizarre reason I like you," Starling's voice calmed down a bit "so I'm going to put this simply. Either you dump Piper or the Storm Hawks become the no hawks." Aerrow, seeing Starling's pause in her talking, or shouting, finally put his input into the conversation.

"You can't expect me just to break up with her just like that! If you hadn't noticed I love her!" This was the first Aerrow had said he loved Piper; to her or to anyone.

"Do I look like I give a toss? **(A/N Yeah I know Starling would probably never say this but it's my favourite saying and I had to put it in)**

The council wasn't even going to give you two a chance so I am. Break. Up. With. Her!" She hissed.

"No! When have I ever cared about what the council want?!" Aerrow roared back.

"Okay if you're clearly not going to break it off with her for the council, do it for Piper." This shut the equally angry Aerrow up.

"What?" 'What the hell is she at now' Aerrow thought.

"The cyclonians are obviously going to use your relationship to their advantage. Thus putting Piper in a more dangerous situation then before she started dating you." Seeing that Aerrow didn't have a reply she continued. "Aerrow I understand that you care for her but we all have to make sacrifices in our lives."

Aerrow knew when he was beaten. He hung his head, ashamed of what he was going to do.

"Alright, I'll do it. But get this. I am only doing this for Piper. Not the council, not the rules, not for my team and certainly not because of you. I am doing this because I love Piper more than life itself, okay?" Aerrow glared at the woman before him.

"I hear you loud and clear," Starling said in a sickening sweet voice but her voice dropped back down to a serious note when she added "though I suggest that you dump her soon; preferably tonight."

"But-"

"No buts." And with those final words she glided back to her ride outside the hangar. Her words were like blades. They cut through Aerrow's heart and left a scar. The the devastated Aerrow had to turn his head to hide the tears that would betray him. Starling's voice bought him back to reality.

"Oh and Aerrow?"

"Yeah?" He managed to croak.

"Say hello to Piper for me, will you?" And she was gone once more.

Aerrow knew that a Sky Knight was never to show any weaknesses and he had sworn never to cry. But it looked like he would be breaking a lot of promises soon.

* * *

**Okay...I feel mean...to bad.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Please review this one! Please!**

**Baiii.**

**-The Metallica Rose**

**p.s you know you want to review. The more I get the faster I update.**


	3. The Break Up

**I'm back! **

**I watched Twilight last week! It was hilarious! What did everyone else think?**

**Oops sorry lets get back to the matter at hand. **

**The long a waited Chapter 3 is here!**

**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF ALERT AHEAD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Oh I was told that I had to put up a disclaimer which I haven't been doind so yeah.**

**I don't own anything (except the plot) so there.**

**Chapter 3-The Break up**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_Aerrow, for some bizarre reason I like you," Starling's voice calmed down a bit "so I'm going to put this simply. Either you dump Piper or the Storm Hawks become the no hawks."_

* * *

After his very _productive _discussion with Starling, Aerrow was now standing outside his girlfriend's bedroom door and was about to do something that every boyfriend hated to do; Especially if your girlfriend, when enraged enough, could kick your ass from here to Cyclonia. Aerrow sighed knowing that what he was about to do could be the very downfall of the Storm Hawks. '_But if I don't do this Dark Ace of Cyclonis would definitely use this against us. I have to break up with her to protect her.' _Aerrow laughed humourlessly. It even sounded weird to his ears even if it was true.

Aerrow raised his knuckles to the door; poised to knock but then he stopped. Piper would know something was up. He never knocked to go into her room. He walked into her medium sized room. There were books and paper scattered everywhere but he couldn't seem to locate Piper.

"Piper? You in here?" Aerrow asked slowly taking a step closer to the mess.

"Yeah, I'm here gimme a sec." Piper's muffled voice came from no where.

"Um…Piper? Where are you?"

"Yes! I found it!" And with that Piper popped out from behind a closet holding a very large and dusty book. Her hair was askew and she had a lot of spider webs dusted over her tunic.

"Found what?"

"I found the last remaining Amazonian crystal index! My mum gave it to me as kid, when there were loads round and to think I forgot about it till now! This book could help us on so many of our missions. It gives a reference for every single crystal out there! Isn't that great Aerrow? Aerrow? Are you even listening to me?" Piper smirked seeing that Aerrow clearly was in la la land. She moved closer to him and wound her arms round his neck and smiled seductively. This caught Aerrow's attention immediately and he looked down on her small but strong frame.

"What? I mean yeah. Look I'm sorry my mind was somewhere…else. Umm…Piper? " Aerrow took a step away from Piper and tried to ignore the pout that soon appeared on her face.

"Yeah…?"

"Can you promise me something? Can you promise me that no matter what happens you'll always love me? Please promise me Piper. I need you too."

"Aerrow what's going on?"

"Piper please promise me." Aerrow wasn't looking at her anymore. He was focusing all of his attention on the lamp that was to her left.

Piper grabbed his face with both her hands and looked him in the eye. "Aerrow I will always love you, no matter what okay? Now please tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Piper please can we sit down?" He motioned towards her bed. "I think we need to talk"

Piper's breath hitched in her throat. "No…" It was so quiet that Aerrow thought she was talking to herself for a minute.

"Aerrow, please don't do what I think you're going to do. Please." Aerrow mentally hit himself for thinking that Piper wouldn't guess what he was about do do.

"I'm sorry Piper but I think it would be best for…um…the team if we...um...break up. You know the rules better than I do-"

"Don't you dare! Aerrow what the hell? You promised me. YOU PROMISED ME DAMMIT! Or don't you remember you selfish jerk!" Piper's eyes were now glistened with tears and Aerrow had to look away once again. '_Why the hell does she have to look so beautiful when she's crying?' _Of course he remembered. It was the night when he gave her his mum's ring. It was one of the only things that he had left to remember his parents by.

_Piper was sitting on the roof of the condor with her eyes closed when she felt another presence behind her on the roof. She immediately got into her fighting stance and lifted her left leg ready to kick whoever dared to sneak up on her._

"_I'm guessing this is a bad time?" She relaxed when she realised it was only her boyfriend, Aerrow._

"_Oh, it's only you." Piper sat back down._

"_You sound disappointed. Who were you expecting? You're Prince Charming?" Aerrow smirked and sat down next to her. Piper leaned into him and Aerrow tightened his embrace on her._

"_Why would I need a Prince Charming when I've got you?"She said so softly that Aerrow had to strain to hear._

"_Piper?"_

"_Hmmm…?" _

"_I'm about to turn into a sap machine and tell you exactly how I feel. You probably already have an idea but I need to…tell you. Piper, I love you so much and I'm so happy that you chose me. You could be with anyone and be anywhere. You've got the brains to be working with the council, the Rex Guardians. Hell I don't know! But I'm positive that you could do better than the Storm Hawks. But I guess I'm just selfish because I wouldn't let you go for the world."_

_Piper's heart was probably going to leap from her ribcage and do a little dance from Aerrow's speech. "Really?" Piper sniffed._

"_Yeah, really and I promise that I'll always love you.. I love you too much Piper to ever get rid of you."_

"_That's good because you're stuck with me for a very long time."Piper turned to him and smiled. Aerrow smiled back and leaned in._

_The two teens kissed and only the stars were witness to the couple's love._

Aerrow knew that that night was going to haunt him for a very long time once he left this room. "Piper I remember the promise and I am so sorry but we have to do this." Piper was crying fully now and Aerrow put his hand over hers but removed it when she flinched from his touch.

"Why?" Who knew one word could hold so much pain.

"Because we have to Piper. We just do. We can we still be friends can't-"

"Please don't finish that question Aerrow. Just don't." It was now Piper's turn to avoid his gaze.

"Piper-"

"I also think it would be best if you left." Her voice cracked on the last word and tears were still making there way down her chocolate brown skin.

"But-"

"LEAVE! Aerrow please just leave." She still wasn't looking at him so Aerrow got up walked to the door. He turned round and said one word.

"Sorry."

And then he left.

--

Aerrow now was leaning against the hangar doors with tears streaming down his face. He knew what he what he had done had not only broken Piper's heart but his as well. It was at that time that Junko and Finn came galloping into the hangar. They stopped in their tracks when they spotted their oh so fearless leader broken and on the floor.

"Dude what happened to you?" Finn asked as Junko helped Aerrow stand up.

"Piper's what happened to me."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! (or kill me, maul me, decapitate me, threaten me ect ect you get the point)**

**If you want Aerrow and Piper to get back together (which they might ot might not) you have to review.**

**So review and t****hanks to those who reviewed my last chapter (you know who you are!) **

**Baii.**

**-The Metallica Rose**

**p.s If anyone wants me to advertise their story leave the name of the story in a review and I'll hopefully put it up in the next chapter.**


	4. The Aftermath

**

* * *

**

Happy New Year!

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, they all made my day!**

**As I said in the last chapter I am going to advertise a story, one per chapter so heres a good one.**

**Read Dance Away, Dance Away, Dance Away all! by kisa-kisa-chan (Curing the controlled is the sequel)**

**It's really good**

**So heres the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4- The Aftermath**

**

* * *

**

_Last chapter_

_"I'm sorry Piper but I think it would be best for…um…the team if we...um...break up..._

After the break up, life on the condor was hard. Not just for Aerrow and Piper but the rest of the team included. No one slept during the first few nights after Aerrow broke up with Piper. Her sobs were heard by all and slowly ripped Aerrow's heart to shreds once again. His tears were well hidden not that he cared. He would have given anything to go back in time and change what had passes between him and Piper but he knew there was no point in wishful thinking. So he locked away his feelings and tossed the key away. And so he began playing the avoidance and silence game. Piper soon became the second player and it drove Finn and Junko up the wall to see their comrades drowning in their sorrows.

Stork was a completely different matter altogether. He was convinced that Alteranian brain worms had infected Piper and Aerrow and that was the cause of their strange behaviour.

Piper would lock herself in her room, reading book after book in silence, not saying a word to anyone. And when the remaining members of the Storm Hawks (not including Aerrow) somehow managed to pry her away to eat she would stay for a few seconds to grab an apple or banana and then disappear back into her room.

Aerrow was better but not by much. Everyday he would over exert himself in the air and on the ground. He barely got any sleep at night and he was sullen and morose all the time. He snapped at anyone in a five mile radius near him and slowly drew away from his friends.

Although Aerrow and Piper were never in the same room for more than two seconds or never said more than a few sentences or words to each other one could not miss the longing looks that passed between them when the other was not looking.

To say the least, the two were miserable without each other.

--

"Is it so hard to do one simple thing right? I ask you time and time again just to do one little thing for me and you can't even deliver! Is their something wrong with you? Or has all the fumes somehow shrunk your small and insignificant brain even more so that you have become more moronic than I ever thought possible and incapable of completing one simple task?"

"Um…Master…Cy-Cyclonis…I-" The talon slowly shrunk away from the woman who was glowering down at him from her platform.

"Save it! Get someone else to make my Essen Platinum Club Sandwich." (A/N This is a real sandwich and it costs about 200 US dollars) She stood tall and motionless. Her fingers occasionally twitching and her lips were curled in a snarl.

Master Cyclonis sunk into her throne as soon as the one of the many faceless talons shot out of the throne room with haste. She started to massage her temples which had recently begun to throb very painfully but she stopped and sat immediately a few seconds later.

"And when were you going to alert me of you presence may I ask, Dark Ace?"

The Dark Ace chuckled in the shadows before stepping in front of the throne. He kneeled placed his right hand across his heart.

"Master Cyclonis."

"Ah, the champion of all Cyclonia, the never before defeated Dark Ace…well that is until the Storm Hawks arrived on the scene." The Dark Ace stood up to object but Cyclonis continued on regardless. She was in a black mood and was taking it out on anybody. "If I was you, I would be very ashamed Dark Ace. I mean a man of your social status being defeated by a bunch of teenagers, it's quite pathetic really." By now Cyclonis had undeniable smirk graced upon her feature whereas the Dark Ace had a scowl.

"I thought I had made it simple enough. Crush a bunch of vagabonds. Isn't that what I asked you to do?" Cyclonis, not expecting an answer carried on. "But since you can't fulfil a simple mission I guess I'm going to have to make it even simpler for you. The Storm Hawks are like a pack. Take out the most important ones and they'll fall apart-"

"But we've tried that your highness. They just come and rescue Aerrow without a problem and if the girl is taken Aerrow is able to rescue her." The Dark Ace interjected wanting to get a word in the one sided conversation.

"Yes but have you ever thought about what might happen if both of them were gone?"

The Dark Ace's grin soon grew into a much more sinister and evil one.

--

"Okay that's it I've just had enough of you two. Your moping around has been driving everybody up the wall! So you either stop behaving like the dead or sort it out right now!"

The whole team had assembled in the hangar for the meeting Finn had called without any notice. Finn kept looking from Aerrow, who was leaning against the wall trying not to catch Piper's eyes, and Piper, who was sat on the couch trying to do the same thing.

"Look Finn, I know you're trying to help but your not." Aerrow was now glaring daggers at the boy. "So since this so called 'meeting' is just about wrapped up I'll think I will be leaving right about now." Aerrow turned to leave but Piper stopped him.

"Oh yeah that's right. Just leave and run away from your problems. Just like you always do."

"Don't you dare." Aerrow stepped nearer to her

"Why should I Aerrow? That's why you dumped me isn't it? To get away from all your problems, huh?" Piper now stood up and took a step closer.

"I did what I did to protect you! You know that!" Aerrow was seeing red and was seething.

"Stop using that rotten excuse! You and I both know that wasn't real reason why you dumped me!"

Junko, Finn and Stork stood silently watching the scene before them unravel.

"Yes it is Piper! I wanted to protect you, to keep you safe but now I'm glad I dumped you anyway!"

Piper felt as if she had been slapped. She gasped and wiped away the tears that were forming around her eyes.

"I didn't need you to keep me safe you bastard!"

"Glad to know what you think of me, Piper! Guess everything you told me was a lie, wasn't it? You never loved me!"

"I did! But now it's just past tense, I hate you!"

"Well then, the feelings mutual! I hate you too!"

Aerrow and Piper were now standing nose to nose glaring at each other. Both hearts were in scraps and both had just made things a hell of a lot worse.

But it looked like it wasn't their luck day because things began to slowly spiral downwards.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything now, am I?"

* * *

**I am so evil.**

**Ooh is is the mysterious person?**

**Does anyone know?**

**Hopefully you don't or that gives away my whole story...**

**Heres a clue: It's not who you think it is...or is it?**

**That doesn't really help does it?**

**So anyway please review if you want to see the next chapter.**

**Piper and Aerrows love life (or lack of) depends on you!**

**-The Metallica Rose**

* * *


End file.
